Halflife Cole's Shift
by MixedUpMeows
Summary: It's Cole Jefferson shift at Black Mesa and he must deliver a document to Dr Magnusson, but the a portal open to Xen leading to trouble. Cole must fight his way to a helicopter landing pad in Sector F
1. Chapter 1

Half-life: Cole's Shift Of Destruction

The black Mesa transit system lead him towards sector F, his sector of work that day. Cole arrived at sector F, and the security let him out of the train. Cole walked off to his office, overlooking a whole area of black mesa, there was a lot of security guards and scientists in the area. "Cole, I need you to take this document to my good friend Dr. Magnusson, you may need to take the transit system. Cole entered the tram and sat down. He looked out the window and sighed "It's going to be one of those days" he whispered.

Half-an-hour went past and the tram was almost there but then there was a bang. Cole put his head out the window and saw something explode and a small portal opened up, a weird slimy creature came out and shot weird green electricity out at one of the scientists. Another explosion happened and one of the platforms fell down and landed and killed a security guard. Two more aliens came out and killed three scientists and then shot at the tram, the tram fell down and Cole's vision went black.

Cole woke up inside the tram, his leg was caught under the chair and the security guard with him was dead, Cole grabbed his gun and climbed out of the window, there was dead body's every where and there was destruction all around him. Cole saw a man in a suit and tie walking in a near by corridor. Cole went after him hoping he wasn't the only survivor. When he ran into the corridor he had disappeared, instead he saw more blood and bodies. Cole went into the left hallway and saw the unthinkable, he a zombie eating at the flesh of Dr Geoff, one of his sectors head scientists.

Cole grabbed his gun and shot at the zombie's head but instead the head came off and the body fell, some crab thing jumped at him. Cole grabbed his pistol and shot three bullets into it. Cole ran through the large hallway but was confronted by two dog like things and a weird slouched alien, Cole killed the screamers and shot the vortigunt, both of the dogs died but the vortigunt looked at him and smashed him into the wall with his electricity, Cole blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Half-Life: Cole's Shift 2

Cole woke up only a few seconds later and saw the alien dead on the ground; two soldiers were crowding the body. "Where the hell is freeman anyway?" said one of the soldier's "I don't know, why not ask this ass hole" The soldier replied with a quick smirk. The soldier walked over to the body and put their guns to Cole's head ready to shoot, but then one of the soldiers's got shot in the back. The other soldier immediately turned to shoot the other person but was killed before he even had a chance to pull the trigger, it was Dr Magnusson. "Hey, wait a second; you're the damn scientist who was supposed to deliver me a file two hours ago!" Dr. Magnusson said. Cole handed him the documents and Dr. Magnusson started to read it. "Son of a bitch, the shipment arrived today? Listen kid, you need to get to the transit system in sector F, it will take you to the helicopter that delivered the shipment, I'm not going because I have other business to attend to, be careful of the so called rescue team because they have been ordered to kill everything…" Said Magnusson before he head off. Cole grabbed the soldier SMG and went after the man he saw before.

Cole had reached one of the transit systems which would take him to sector F, along with a wounded security guard who was just about to take it to sector F. The transit system went off as soon as Cole got to the door but Cole was lucky he didn't reach it in time because it started to speed fastly off into the distance until Cole heard an explosion. Cole noticed another tram in the distance so Cole went into the control room. Inside the control room were three soldier who obviously had been messing with the settings, Cole shot two soldier and wounded the other then kicked his arm to disarm him, Cole then changed the settings to normal and made the tram stop, Cole then placed explosives around the room which he looted from the dead soldiers and told the soldier to make the tram stop him at sector F or he would blow the room up so the soldier nodded and hopped to the controls.

Cole entered the tram and did a thumb up to the soldier, the soldier turned it on. Cole looked down and saw the other tram which had smashed into one of the labs. As the tram got near sector F, the tram stopped, Cole knew that the soldier was doing the emergency drop on the tram so he pressed the explosive trigger, then the tram started to speed off, the explosives must of triggered the speed. Cole smashed the window open and hopped on top of the tram, just as it went past sector F's station Cole jumped.


	3. Chapter 3

Half-Life: Cole's Shift 3

Cole got up and saw he made it. Cole looked around and saw some kind of zombie wandering around aimlessly. Cole un-holstered his pistol and started to investigate, until he saw the ID card. The ID card said Dr. James Harold who was one of Cole's good friends. The zombie spotted him and charged at him, it knocked him down to the floor and started to slobber all over him like it was ready to eat his face, then the crab on his head was shot off him and the zombie collapsed. "A member of the science team? Finally, I have been trying to get in the labs for a while now. I really don't get why they don't let the security in but they do a lot of private research in the lab here in sector F…"

As the security Guard led Cole to the lab, Cole spotted the exit to the helicopter. Cole said that there was a helicopter in the area. "Yeah, I saw but it's guarded by a lot of soldier which is the reason I'm trying to get in the lab, I heard they were researching some sort of weapon in there" replied the security guard. They reached the lab and Cole opened the door but the door triggered some sort of alarm. "Warning, Unauthorized personnel in the lab, Warning Unauthorized personnel in the lab, please contact sector Administration for proper clearance" said the alarm. The security guard said "Hurry, guard the door, I overheard the military had been trying to get in and they will obviously come to investigate"

After a short wave of soldiers, the security guard had found the weapon. "Run to the exit, were almost out" shouted the security guard. As the ran down the long hallways, they encountered two scientist on their way to the lab "I see you have our weapon Williams, well no time for that because we need to get to that helicopter before military confiscate it" Exclaimed the scientist "Should we take the security guard we saw back there with us?" asked the other scientist "I know we are in a bit of a rush but I suppose so because he will probably die without us and plus he mentioned something back before the incident about knowing how to fly helicopters , you there Jefferson, you have the most weapons so you would be the one to fetch him." replied the scientist.

Cole found the security guard shooting some aliens along with two other security guards, Cole saw in the distance over watching the battle was the business man from before. Cole shot the alien with his SMG just as he was about to do a blow hard enough to kill the guard. They were both protecting a scientist. Cole recognized one of the guards as the one who was in the tram that crashed on it's way to sector F, he has blood all over him. Cole told them to come with him. He went back to the others. "Ah, there he is, your going to help us fly out of here!" Exclaimed the scientist.

They hurried to the exit and got the weapon out. "I hope this works because we never had a chance to test it properly" said one of the scientists. The kicked open the door and activated the weapon, it shot out some beam, time froze around Cole and everything stopped. "Hello Mr. Jefferson, I am so p-pleased to meet you… You probably recognize me as I recognize you, I have made some minor modifications to your wea-weapon which should help you quite a bit. But please do notice that your weapon will be confiscated, you may need it in future but I can't let you keep it for when your adventures really begin… "Exclaimed G-man. The man faded out into the distance and time started again, the weapon's beam shot and made a loud sonic boom killing the soldier's in the area. An army jet went past and shot down at the ground missing the team, Williams aimed the gun up and made a lucky shot which managed to hit the plane, it went down into one of the mountain sides near-by. Everyone entered the helicopter and they flew away from this horrible place.

The End.

Thank you to my bro who fixed the grammer for me :D


End file.
